A Cardcaptor Sakura Harry Potter Crossover
by lilyplouisa
Summary: Discontinued. Sakura goes to Hogwarts and, erm, stuff.
1. In Which Letters are Distributed. . .sor...

Rubeus Hagrid was whistling cheerfully as he walked Fang through the Forbidden Forest. Fang eagerly ran ahead, but if even a slight sound befell his ears he'd dash back and cower behind Hagrid's huge figure. As they neared a clearing, Fang suddenly stopped, put his long snout in the air, and sniffed prolongedly. Hagrid stopped whistling and cocked his head. He could faintly hear voices.  
  
"Tell me again why we're here." said a male's voice.   
  
"I told you, Kero, I'm sensing something." A girl's voice said nervously. Fang growled and Hagrid moved forward slowly so that he could see who was speaking.   
  
There was a solitary girl standing in the clearing. She looked around to where Hagrid was hidden. Hagrid being so tall, she could see the top of his head. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear.  
  
"Run, Sakura!" came a voice from nowhere. The girl broke into a sprint. Hagrid bounded out of the trees and he would have caught her except Fang grabbed the back of his coat in his teeth.   
  
"Leggo, Fang!" Hagrid roared, spinning around and trying to free himself from the dog's grip. When he finally did, the girl was gone. Hagrid dashed off to the castle to tell Professor Dumbledore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eriol Hiiragizawa paced his room with a piece of parchment in his hand.   
  
"What does this mean?" he asked thoughtfully. Spinalsen looked up from his book.  
  
"What does it say?" he inquired.   
  
"Dear Mr. Hiiragizawa," Eriol read, still pacing. "You are invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Please arrive at King's Cross Station in London on September 1st, where the school train will depart from Platform 9 3/4 at 11:00 sharp. Enclosed is a list of supplies. Sincerly, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.'" Eriol stopped pacing and turned to Spinalsen, who looked thoughtful.   
  
"It may be a trap." he offered. Rubymoon snorted and fluttered in the air a couple of inches.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" she laughed. "Who'd want to lay a trap for you, Eriol? I mean, who's out there plotting against us?" Eriol looked miffed.  
  
"You have a better theory?" Rubymoon smiled.   
  
"W-eelllll..."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
Rubymoon smirked. "There's said to be another sort of magic, similar to Clow sorcery, but well, frankly, no one knows." Spinalsen frowned.  
  
"You thing this is what it means?"   
  
"Probably." Rubymoon shrugged. Eriol considered this.  
  
"If I got one," he said slowly, "Syaoran and Sakura will too." He thought for a moment.  
  
"That can't happen." Eriol decided. "We have to stop them from getting those letters." Rubymoon and Spinalsen looked at each other and flew out the window into the inky night.  
  
They flew in circles over the city until they saw an owl heading in the direction of Syaoran's apartment. Rubymoon dove for it and grabbed the letter from the owl's talons. "Yes!" she grinned, and ripped it open eagerly.  
  
"Got it!" she said, waving the letter at Spinalsen triumphantly. "It's Syaoran's letter!" She read it, hovering in midair, then swooped down next to Spinalsen to try and get Sakura's letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next chapter is up soon! It's ready, just has to be typed. Hope ya like!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll take the usual, ya know, steak and mashed patatoes and a root beer. Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura. Thanks! 


	2. In Which Tomoyo Steals a Hat

But they were too late. Sakura Kinomoto was at that moment sitting in the Forbidden Forrest reading her letter out loud to Kero and Yue.   
  
"What does it meaaaaaaaaaan?" she moaned after she finished. Kero shrugged.   
  
"Should I check it out?"  
  
"Lolo!"   
  
"Oh, yes, definitely, Sakura." Yue said. "It may have something to do with the Sakura cards."  
  
"All right." Sakura said, not-so-confidently. "Ano. Let's go . . ." She started running; Yue and Kero flapped behind her, desperately trying to keep up. As the trees started to thin out, Sakura slowed down. A huge, dark, medieval castle loomed in front of her and as she stared up at it, Hogwarts acceptance letter in her hand, she failed to see the stern-looking witch walking toward her. Minerva McGonagall grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her towards the castle. Yue and Kero hovered unseen and helplessly at the edge of the Forest.  
  
"Waaaaaah! Let me go!" Sakura protested. The witch didn't. Sakura pulled frantically, trying to get away. The woman's eyes narrowed but she would NOT let go of Sakura. They climbed the steps to the castle and entered through the huge oak doors. Sakura stopped struggling and her mouth dropped as she saw the cavernous halls before her. Professor McGonagall dragged her up several flights of stairs to a stone gargoyle. Sakura stared skeptically at it.   
  
"Lemon drop Vertasurum." Professor McGonagall said. 'Ho~e?!' Sakura thought as the huge gargoyle bounded aside. Sakura was again awestuck as they headed up the weird escalator. When they reached the door on top, Professor McGonagall knocked on it. It was opened by a jolly sort of old man with long robes and a beard.  
  
"Ah, Minerva!" he said. "Come in, come in!" They moved inside and the man stuck his hand out for Sakura to shake.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore." he introduced himself, beaming. Sakura took it, wondering if she should give her real name.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto." she said finally. Albus Dumbledore nodded at the letter in her hand. "I see you're a Hogwarts student!" he exclaimed. "Are your parents Muggle?"  
  
"Er-" Sakura said.   
  
"Yes." interrupted McGonagall. "Albus, I found this girl outside IN THE FOREST!"  
  
"The forest?" said Dumbledore, frowning. "What were you doing there?"  
  
"Ummm. . . ." Sakura said. "Ano, I, umm. . . ." She drifted into silence, both adults staring at her.  
  
"Hagrid reported seeing someone there earlier." Albus Dumbledore said. Sakura was quiet and her emerald eyes looked terrified. Dumbledore smiled kindly.  
  
"I think we'll let it go just this once, Minerva." he said generously. "Now, Ms. Kinomo-Kino-Kinomo-Sakura, do you have any idea where to go for supplies?" Sakura shook her head. "I think we'll have Hagrid take you. And we'll owl your parents explaining where you ar-"  
  
"No!" Sakura exclaimed, insistent. "Please, can't you just tell them I've gone to a non-magical boarding school? They're not magic and I-"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Ms. Kinomoto. Would you get Hagrid please, Minerva?" The stern-looking witch left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
an hour later  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura nervously made her way down Diagon Alley. She reached into her pocket for the Star Key. . .it wasn't there! Sakura checked all of her pockets, her bag and around her neck but still, no Star Key.   
  
'Uh-oh,' she thought as she looked up. Where'd Hagrid gone? She saw him way ahead of her, massive amounts of people between them. Lucky he was so tall. . .  
  
"Hagrid, wait up!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Hagrid turned to her and grinned.  
  
"'ovely day, eh?" he yelled as Sakura made her way towards him. "Birds 're singin', what more could yeh ask fer?"  
  
"How about Tomoyo-chan?" muttered Sakura. "Then I could actually PAY for what I'm buying. . . ."  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" a familar voice called. Turning, Sakura saw Tomoyo standing next to her. "Isn't this place kawaiiii? I've got it on video!" Tomoyo pointed to her video camera.  
  
"What? Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket.  
  
"Look!" she exclaimed. "I got a letter of acceptance to this school!"  
  
Sakura stared at Tomoyo's letter, then handed Tomoyo her own.  
  
"Oh this is so great, Sakura! This year is going to be perfect! And I'm getting it all on film!"  
  
Tomoyo pointed to her camera and noticed that it wasn't on.   
  
"Oh, no! It's broken!"   
  
"'Urry up, yeh two." Hagrid said.  
  
"TTomoyo-chan, do you think this has anything to do with the Sakura Ca-"  
  
"Shh!" Tomoyo stopped her. Hagrid was watching them curiously.  
  
"Hagrid, this is my friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, this is Reubus Hagrid." Sakura introduced nervously.  
  
"Hi," said Tomoyo. "I'm going to Hogwarts too!" Hagrid shook Tomoyo's hand vigorously.  
  
"'Ow'd yeh do?" he said. "I'm 'Agrid, Keeper o' the Keys and Care o' Magical Creatures teacher. We'd better go in here and get yer books." He pointed to a store with a sign over it saying, "Flourish and Blotts."   
  
"Hogwarts students?" asked the witch behind the counter. The two girls nodded.  
  
"First year?"   
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Here, you'll need two of these." she said, pulling two books off one of the shelves, "and this one, and these too." She dumped several stacks of books on the counter. Tomoyo paid for them and they left.  
  
"Got yer books?" A beaming Hagrid asked. "It's good ter see yeh're makin' friens so quickly, Sakura."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks.  
  
"Look, there's a clothes store!" Tomoyo exclaimed, changing the subject. Sakura groaned as Tomoyo dragged her in. Sakura just watched, laughing, as Tomoyo put many witch's hats on her head, all made of different material.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura froze.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Aahhhhh! I'm sensing something!"  
  
"A Card?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer, but her hand flew to the cards in her left pocket. The two girls ran out of the shop.  
  
The shopkeeper ran out too, shouting after Sakura, "BRING THAT HAT BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!! THIEF! THIEF!"  
  
~~~  
  
Harry Potter was contentedly licking a raspberry-peanut butter ice cream when a voice called "Hey, Harry!"  
  
"Hi, Hermione!" he called back, smiling as she lugged eight huge bookbags over to him. "What's in the bag?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I know what's in the bag, but why do you want all those books for?"  
  
"I'm starting a book club!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "We can read and talk about literature!" Now Harry was the one to roll his eyes.  
  
"Given up on house elves, have you?" Harry said flatly. Hermione's eyes became slits.  
  
"NO!" she shouted.  
  
At that point, two younger girls went dashing past, luckily for Harry.  
  
"Wonder what they're doing?" Hermione wondered.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hagrid approached them.  
  
"'Arry, 'Ermione, have yeh seen two girls go by?"  
  
"Yeah, they went that way." said Harry, pointing. "Why?"  
  
But Hagrid had alreadly left.  
  
"What the-" Hermione said, bewildered.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione, let's see what's up." Harry exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and following Hagrid.  
  
~~~~~  
Ginny Weasley was in Flourish and Blotts for her new spellbooks when she saw Draco Malfoy among the Dark Arts section. She dodged behind a nearby shelf and found herself in the journal section.  
  
'I could use a journal.' she thought. Her eyes darted to a brown leather book lying on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. "Awesome!" she cried. "It's one of those books where you fill in the rest of the story! I'm so buying it!" She closed it and saw the bright yellow star on the cover. 'Cool.' she thought.  
  
To be continued. . . .  
  
a/n: that's all for today. . .*whew*  
  
disclaimer: don't own nothin' 


	3. In Which The Hat is Returned and Other A...

A/N: Here it goes again. Hope ya like! Oh, and thanks to Violomana for her help and the two sentences she wrote.  
  
"THERE you are!" Hagrid's voice called from behind Sakura and Tomoyo. The two stopped.  
  
"Stop, thief!" cried the woman from Madame Malkin's. "That's MY hat!"  
  
"I'm sensing something! Where's it from? It's everywhere!" Sakura cried desperately, running around in circles.  
  
"This is a totally great shot!" Tomoyo exclaimed, filming Sakura even though her camera wasn't working due to the magic.  
  
"Young 'ady, yeh'd better give Miss Ma'kins her hat." Hagrid said seriously.  
  
"Hmm?" Tomoyo said, turning her video camera towards him.  
  
"I'M SO CONFUSED!" Sakura shouted spontaneously. Hagrid reached out and took Tomoyo's hat off.  
  
"'Ere, miss." said Hagrid, handing it to Miss Malkins. A look of comprehension crossed Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Sorry." she said, turning a bright red.  
  
"Humph." said Miss Malkins, walking off with her nose in the air. Harry and Hermione ran up to Hagrid.  
  
"What's going on, Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Eriol! You grew! And why'd you dye your hair black? And what's that on your forehead?" said Sakura, staring at Harry.  
  
"Erm. . .I'm not Eriol." Harry said in a confused tone.  
  
"Sure you aren't." Tomoyo said, turning her camera toward him.  
  
"I'm HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"Sure you are." Tomoyo said again. "Harry Potter's an awfully common name. I bet it's just the first thing that came into your head, Eriol." Sakura nodded vigorously.  
  
"Merlin's beard! Harry is NOT anyone named Eriol! I know my best friend when I see him!" shrieked Hermione. "Harry, let's go find Ron." She walked off.  
  
"Bye, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, running after Hermione.   
  
"Ho~e?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But. . .I already have a wand?"  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Hagrid gave them an odd look. They were at Ollivander's wand shop having Sakura and Tomoyo measured while Mr. Ollivander was talking wands off the wall.   
  
"Yew and phoenix feather." said Mr. Ollivander, handing Tomoyo a wand. "And why don't you try this oak and unicorn one, Miss Kinomoto-no, no, that won't do. Here's an unusual one, palm and dragon heartstring, nine inches, very thick-no, that doesn't work either-Miss Daidouji, how about this willow and unicorn-Splendid!" Mr. Ollivander said as sparks flew out of the end of the wand Tomoyo was holding. "That leaves Miss Kinomoto. Hmm. . .here, try this one-no, why not this, no, how about that one over there, no-" And Sakura tried wand after wand, eventually just zoning out as Mr. Ollivander handed her new wands and took them away almost upon contact. The door to the shop opened.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!" exclaimed Sakura as he entered the shop, looking sullen as usual.  
  
"Sakura? Tomoyo?" he said incredously. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts too, Syaoran?" Sakura asked eagerly. He nodded.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto!" Mr. Ollivander said loudly. "Try this wand please!"  
  
And so Syaoran and Tomoyo watched as Sakura tried every wand in the shop.  
  
"Don't you have something with cherry wood?" Syaoran asked Mr. Ollivander suddenly. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him in amazement. Mr. Ollivander stared at him curiously and went into the back of the shop.   
  
"There is this cherry wood wand." said Mr. Ollivander, brandishing a long, whippy wand. "It's got a core of magic much more powerful than anything else in this shop-several cores, actually. It's got the normal three-unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and dragon heartstring-but it's also got veela hair, which is a core I don't use much, and a bit of ancient magic of a type called the Elemental. It is made of the four elements: water, wind, fire and earth. Used correctly and in combination with one other kind of sorcery, this wand could outpower the Dark Lord himself. Unfortunately, no one knows what type of sorcery this is and I have tried everything from Transfiguration to Divination to Necromancy and I seriously doubt you are destined to be the holder of such a powerful instrument, Miss Kinomoto, but you may try. The name Sakura does mean cherry blossom." And he handed her the wand. Sakura looked pointedly at Syaoran before raising the wand.  
  
Suddenly, the room felt incredibly warm. A bright light began emanating from Sakura, the Clow Key and the wand. A musical and mysterious voice called out, "Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?" Hundreds of other voices called out, "All hail Sakura, child of destiny and magic!!" Then the light vanished.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N: What does this mean? What kind of adventures are in store for Harry and the gang? What's up with Voldemort? Who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? What terrible fate do Fred and George have in store for us?????? I DON'T KNOW!! ARGH! Read with us next time and figure it out. ^_^  
  
Note: Not using the Star Key cuz it's MISSING, remember? K.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sabriel (if you've read the book, you'll know what I took from it). Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP and Harry Potter is owned by Rowling.  
  
PLEASE review! That's why I post on ff.n! Because you people are supposed to review it! I love reviews! And Sakura. . .*sob*. . .may well just stay here on my computer unless you guys start reviewing 'cause there'll be no point to posting it. So. . .*puppy face* Review!!! 


	4. In Which Sakura Eats Some Every Flavor B...

*On the train to Hogwarts*  
  
  
Sakura giggled. "These are so funny!" she exclaimed, waving a bag of Every Flavor Beans in the air.  
  
"Uh-huh," Touya responded, not glancing up from his spellbook.  
  
"I can't believe this," said Yukito for about the billionth time. "You're BOTH going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, Yuki." Touya sighed.  
  
"And Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran too?"  
  
"YES, Yuki."  
  
"And Nakuru and myself. That's GOT to be more than coincidence."  
  
"Sakura, stop jumping around and do something useful! Practice spells or . . . SOMETHING!"   
  
"But onii-chan! I already did!"  
  
"Well, do it until you get it right then."  
  
"But I did!" Sakura repeated. "I even did all the spells in your books!"  
  
Touya blinked.   
  
"Haha, Sakura, very funny. I'm SERIOUS!"  
  
"But so am I, Touya-chan!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Okay." Sakura said. "This one was in your Defense Book. Ano. . . ano . . .expecto patronum!"  
  
A silver-white version of the Star Key escaped Sakura's wand.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Try the Summoning Spell."  
  
"Accio!"  
  
"Oowwwwwwww!"  
  
"Oh, gomen na saiii!!"  
  
"Ouch, Sakura-chan, what am I DOING here?"  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, just practicing Summoning Charms."  
  
"Ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed. "Alright. See you, Sakura." She went back to her compartment.  
  
Touya was studying Sakura with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Do a bit of Transfiguration."   
  
"Hai!" Sakura said, and transfigured herself into a sakura tree and back.   
  
"You're pretty good, Sakura!" Yukito commented.   
  
"That's an understatement." Touya muttered. "Bet you could do the Unforgivables."  
  
"Okay!"   
  
"NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
*Several Compartments Down*  
  
"It was an incredibly weird dream," Ron continued. "There were people with all sorts of weird piercings and hair and clothes and they talked funny."  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked. "Check."  
  
"Dunno, it was some other language. It was scary. They had spiders on their shirts."  
  
"This is a sign." Harry said in a mystical voice. "It means that you. . . that you should never eat corned beef before bed."  
  
"It's a premonition." Hermione laughed.   
  
"Checkmate!" said Ron triumphantly. "Ha!"   
  
At that point, the door opened and a younger student who looked a lot like Harry entered.  
  
"Hmm." he said, studying Ron's chessboard. "Move the queen in front of the king." he instructed Hermione.   
  
She did, frowning slightly and then breaking into a grin. "That's checkmate, Weasley."   
  
"Are you Harry's long-lost sibling?" Ron asked in amazement, staring.   
  
"Afraid not." the boy grinned. "We DO look alike, don't we?"  
  
"Is your name Eriol?!" Harry and Hermione chorused.   
  
"Well, actually yes. Eriol Hiiragizawa. I suppose you've met Sakura and Syaoran then?"  
  
"If you mean that girl with the short brown hair and green eyes, then yes." Hermione replied.   
  
"Well, could you tell me which compartment she's in? We're. . .old acquaintances."  
  
"No idea." Harry said. "We met her in Diagon Alley."   
  
"Of course." said Eriol politely. "If you'll excuse me?"  
  
He left, hiding a smirk and a half-intoxicated Suppichan under his coat.  
  
"Oookay." Ron said. "Chess, Harry?"  
  
"No way!" Harry denied.  
  
********  
  
"Firs' years with me!" shouted Hagrid. "Yeh three okay?"  
  
"Good to see you, Hagrid," Hermione smiled as she, Ron and Harry passed.  
  
"Sakura, how yeh doin'?"  
  
"Fine, Hagrid-kun!" Sakura answered as she hopped in a boat. "See you at the castle, Touya!"  
  
"Right, monster!" Touya smirked as he and Yukito turned away.  
  
"Yer brother?" Hagrid asked as Tomoyo and Syaoran jumped in her boat too.   
  
"Yes." Tomoyo confirmed as Sakura made faces at her brother's back.   
  
"He makes me so mad!!!"  
  
"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan." said an overly pleasant voice.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa got into the boat.  
  
"You!" Syaoran sneered.   
  
Eriol managed to look pleased with himself.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, me."   
  
********  
  
A/N: Plotline becomes clearer next chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing. 


	5. In Which An Announcement is Made

"The Hogwarts Schoolwide Tournament of Skill," boasted the heading of the announcement outside the Great Hall. Literally. The poster was talking in a loud obnoxious voice to the incoming students.  
  
"Hogwarts School is proud to announce a contest devised especially for young witches and wizards. Each month, two-wizard teams will be presented a magical task to overcome.   
  
"Participation in the Tournament is required to pass the school year.   
  
"Teams are to be announced September 2nd."  
  
  
A/N: Short, so what.   
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothin' 


	6. In Which the Students are Sorted

"UNbelievable." Ron Weasley muttered. "Why can't we have a NORMAL year for once?"  
  
"At least they didn't cancel Quidditch games." Harry returned optimistically.  
  
"This is wonderful!" said Hermione blissfully. "What a great chance to LEARN!"   
  
"And I'm hungry," Ron continued. "Let's just skip the Sorting."  
  
"Quiet, they're about to start!" Ginny Weasley whispered, leaning across the table.  
  
"Butterworth, Shauna!" McGonagall called and a thinnish girl with flyaway blond hair stepped up to the stage. Anyone with two eyes could see that she was a ---"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Clark, Roxanna!"   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Eriol!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
*******  
  
"No new Ravenclaws!" Cho Chang moaned as the last student was Sorted.   
  
"A last few announcements before we eat." said Dumbledore. "Firstly, about the tournament, each task will be announced separately. Students alternate classes with their partners each week. The partners are chosen by an impartial judge and will be posted outside the Hall tomorrow morning."  
  
"Second, I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kaho Mitsuki!"  
  
A gasp resounded from the Gryffindor table, where Sakura and Syaoran sat side by side.   
  
"Miss Mitsuki!" said Sakura happily, going "all floaty."   
  
"Hmm." said Syaoran, still suspicious.   
  
A pretty young woman with reddish hair slipped into her seat next to Hagrid.  
  
"Lastly, I'd like to announce the arrival of three new sixth-years: Nakuru ----, Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukisiro!" Dumbledore finished. Three students entered the Hall and quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table, Touya glaring defiantly at Syaoran.   
  
Hermione stared at Touya. (She wasn't the only one.) "Oh!" she said. "He's CUTE!"  
  
"Looks a little EVIL to me." Ron muttered jealously.   
  
Harry only grinned, glancing between his friends.  
  
"Wonder what the food's like?" Yuki asked Touya.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
*******  
  
A/n: Nee good?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. 


	7. In Which Partners are Selected

"Wake UP!" Kero whispered urgently into Sakura's ear. "You've got to see who your partner is!"  
  
"Unh," the girl replied, yawning and stretching. "I'm up!"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, pulling back the bed curtains. "It's the first day of classes!"  
  
"Hai. . ." Sakura groaned. "What will I do?"  
  
"Get dressed!" Tomoyo instructed. "I've decorated your robes for you!" She pulled open Sakura's closet.   
  
Each robe was ornately embroidered in black or pink silk, with little cherry blossomes on some and clow symbols on others and one with the Clow wand, the Star wand and some Hogwarts ones and one with a giant Kero face.  
  
"Ooh, don't I look handsome?" Kero boasted loudly.   
  
"SSHHHHH!" Tomoyo whispered. "We don't want anyone to hear you!"  
  
"Oh, arigato, Tomoyochan!" Sakura gushed. "They're so kawaii!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Try this one."  
  
It was a black robe, of course, with the kind of sleeve that tapers off at the middle finger. It was patterned in light pink, falling sakura blossoms.   
  
Sakura put it on and Tomoyo added some live blossoms to Sakura's hair, which was held up in an elegant ponytail.  
  
"Isn't this a little much?" Sakura said modestly.  
  
"No, of COURSE not, Sakura!" answered Tomoyo. "For Syaoran-kun, hai?"  
  
The auburn-haired girl blushed. "Hai."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Who's your partner, Ron?" George asked as he slid into the Great Hall."  
  
"I am." Hermione, sitting next to Ron, answered.  
  
"Lucky you." Fred muttered. "I'm stuck with that Millicent Bulstrode. Fred here"-he jabbed his thumb angrily at his twin-"got Alicia."  
  
"Hey, I'm SORRY." George protested. "What d'you want me to do?!"  
  
Fred sighed. "She's MY girlfriend."  
  
"Who'd you get, Harry?" George asked hastily, to change the subject.   
  
"Some first year." Harry grumbled.   
  
"Wonder who Malfoy got?" Ron said keenly.  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Harry's new partner came in.  
  
"Ho~e?! Who's Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry looked up. SHE was his partner???  
  
Sakura looked around, then asked the Eriol look like, "You're Harry Potter, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." he muttered. "You're Sakura Kinomoto then?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura replied. "Ohio!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Who's Draco Malfoy?" the pretty first year asked Hermione. "My friend Tomoyo has him for a partner."  
  
Ron Weasley found this absolutely hilarious. "Malfoy's got a GRYFFINDOR for a partner!" he gushed, practically in TEARS from laughing so hard.   
  
Tomoyo had just met her partner. "I don't think he likes me very much," she confessed worriedly.   
  
Draco Malfoy was busy blowing up, well, everything.  
  
"Should I embroider his robes for him?" the girl fretted. "Do you think it would help?"  
  
The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione stared, then grinned.   
  
"DEFINITELY. He would LOVE that!"   
  
"Really? You think so?" Tomoyo sniffed.   
  
"Yes!!!!!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.  
  
A/N: Okay, now I've got the Moonlight sonata stuck in my head. Good going, Louisa.  
  
*sighes and her hair flips up*  
  
Other pairings include:  
  
Syaoran. . .Parvati  
  
Touya . . . Nakuru ("Well, at least I'm not paired with Kaho." he muttered, scowling. "And at least Sakura's not paired with HIM.")  
  
Yukito . . .McGonagall ("WHAT!" McGonagall shouted. "Teachers don't participate!")  
  
Eriol. . . .Ginny  
  
Neville. . .Cho Chang  
  
Seamus . . .Lavender  
  
Dean . . . .Katie Bell 


End file.
